1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio telecommunications, and particularly to handoff in radio telecommunications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The possibility to handoff in a radio telecommunications network is obviously important; it is after all one of the features that make radio telecommunications mobile. Thus it can be seen that having good handoff mechanisms—taking care of different handoff situations—is important in these networks, and there is a drive for more efficient handoff mechanisms. It has for example become clear that at least some of the current handoff mechanisms in the cdma2000 (Code Division Multiple Access 2000) wireless standard (IS-835 and Access Network Standard IS-2001, release A) causes relatively long interruptions and data loss. Hence it is obvious that better handoff mechanisms are desired, particularly for cdma2000 that will be used as an example hereinafter, but also for other radio telecommunications technologies that can use a similar solution. The current invention provides such handoff mechanisms (hereinafter referred to as methods).